bloody_crossfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanamura
Hanamura '''「花村」 is a dog demon, and is in permanent servitude to the angel Tsuzuki, due to some unknown sins that the former committed during his past. Hanamura's currently helping Tsuzuki locate God's Inheritances so that the latter can become "God" after the current Holy War. Appearance Hanamura is a tall man with short black hair. He always dresses like a butler or servant, since he serves Tsuzuki. Personality History At some unknown point in the past Hanamura, as a demon, committed some extreme sin. Due to this, his punishment was to become the eternal servant to the Angel Tsuzuki in order to repay for the sin that he committed. Plot Hanamura is first seen on top of a building with his master, the Angel Tsuzuki, and both of them are spying on Tsukimiya and Hinata, discussing how the two of them are going to be working together to find God's Prophecy Book. Hanamura explains that this is probably a good thing, as no one angel has ever found it single handedly in the past. When Tsuzuki compliments them at their rate of information gathering, due to the Prophecy Book just appearing, Hanamura claims that it's because they're half bloods. The two of them agree that they should attempt to use both Hinata and Tsukimiya to lead them both to the Prophecy Book. Hanamura is next seen at some unknown location talking on his cell phone with Tsuzuki, saying "Looks like it's begun." Hanamura is next seen in a flashback that Tsukimiya has about her and Hinata talking to Tsuzuki. When Tsukimiya asks him if he knows where they key is even at, he says he does due to Hinata telling him, and then makes a joke about making the two of them fight for the Key itself. Hinata and Tsukimiya engage in some more arguing, but Hanamura stops them by shooting his gun at them, and Tsuzuki berates them for it. Tsuzuki got them to work together to look for the Key in the end by saying that whoever gets the key for him first will have their curse erased, but the catch is that they'll have to fight to the death after they acquire it; that will please him. Hanamura is next seen spying on Tsukimiya and Hinata fighting in a hidden location and shoots Tsukimiya. Revealing their partnership, Tsuzuki then orders Hinata to make the key appear, which he does, by using the technique '''God's Key Materialize with the chant At the Promised Place for the Promised Reason Open God's Realm. When he gets the Key, Hanamura shoots him in the chest, revealing that they were planning on betraying him and Tsukimiya all along. When Hanamura is about to lay the finishing blow, Hinata reveals that he's just a dummy, and cleverly retaliates toward Hanamura, pissed off. After that Tsukimiya reveals her presence, alive, back at Tsuzuki's place, holding her sword to his head. Hinata then leaves Hanamura defeated, (but not dead), and Tsukimiya leaves Tsuzuki, taking his Prophecy Book with her; in the epilogue of the chapter, the two of them reunite once again, completely intending to break their curses. Next Hinata and Tsukimiya attempts to break their curse with God's Prophecy Book, lamenting that it'll take some time before they'll be able to use it. After Hinata explains the barrier they put up to keep enemies out, Tsukimiya laments how unsure she is that the book will be able to break two curses. After they gloat some more about breaking the curse, both Hanamura and Tsuzuki are seen outside somewhere, looking for Tsukimiya and Hinata to get the Book and Key back. Once Tsuzuki gets trapped in a spell by Hinata, he easily breaks it by saying Release, causing Tsukimiya to chastise Hinata. Tsuzuki and Hanamura are then confronted by Momose, and Hanamura shoots her. The fight continues, and when it looks like Momose is about to loose to Hanamura, she attacks him, the results looking fatal, taunting him. It then cuts to Tsuzuki, who's still looking for Hinata and and Tsukimiya, and Tsukimiya appears behind him. Tsukimiya tries to convince him that they're willing to surrender the book to them once they're done using the power but Tsuzuki doesn't believe her, attacking her, claiming that their goals are different, confusing Tsukimiya. When it looks like Tsukimiya is about to loose, the book finishes charging, and so Tsuzuki leaves her and tries to destroy their barrier by casing the spell Lift the Barrier. He tries to take God's Power back from them, but Tsukimiya and HInata retaliates and stops him. Tsukimiya taunts Tsuzuki, claiming their victory, while Momose is spying on them from a tree outside. Tsuzuki gets pissed off and retaliates by attacking them with the technique Double Bind: Strengthen, but the attack fails for some reason. Hinata and Tsukimiya then uses God's Power to break the brand on them, freeing them from the curse. Tsuzuki then constantly attacks Tsukimiya, pissed and confused as to why she won't die from the blows from his sword. Tsukimiya guesses that God's Power made them immortal, and this really pisses Tsuzuki off even more. Tsukimiya and Hinata are then surrounded by strange Black Feathers which ends up decapitating Hinata, and later cutting off part of Tsukimiya's arm when she tries to attack them. Then a new character, Satsuki, shows himself, revealing himself as another God Candidate. Abilities *'Guns': Although very little thus far, Hanamura has been shown using a regular hand gun whenever he needs to fight. He appears to have very good aim with his gun. Quotes *(To Momose) "I'm sorry, but...I don't like girls with heads full of fluff." Category:Demon Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Tsuzuki's Group